The subject matter described herein relates to lighting assemblies and, more particularly, to solar lighting assemblies.
Solar lighting assemblies are commonly used for outdoor lighting. Solar lighting assemblies generally include a base configured to couple to a house or a deck. A housing is coupled to the base to house a solar panel. A lighting member is positioned within the housing. The lighting member may include a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs). The solar panel is electrically coupled to the lighting member to provide power to the lighting member.
However, conventional solar lighting assemblies are not without their disadvantages. In particular, the base of the solar lighting assembly is often required to be coupled to a support panel, for example, the side of a house or a deck. Conventional solar lighting assemblies are not configured to illuminate other aspects of an outdoor environment. For example, conventional lighting assemblies may not be capable of directing light onto a flower basket or pot. Conventional solar lighting assemblies also are not configured to direct light onto retaining walls or other landscaping features.
Additionally, conventional solar lighting assemblies may not be capable of adjusting the direction of light therefrom. As such, the use of such assemblies may be limited. Moreover, conventional solar lighting assemblies include fixed solar panels that may not adequately capture sunlight.
In addition, conventional solar lighting assemblies are not adjustable for compact storage or shipping. Some conventional solar lighting assemblies even require assembly after purchase.
A need remains for a solar lighting assembly that is more adaptable to outdoor landscaping. Another need remains for solar lighting assemblies that can be assembled during manufacturing and shipped in a compact container.